Unbreakable Bond
by Vilandel
Summary: Nun da sie wieder in einer Gilde sind, können Cobra und Kinana sehen, wie es nun um ihre Gefühle stehen...


**Unbreakable Bond**

Kinana sass auf dem breiten Fenstersims ihres neuen Zimmers und sah traurig in die dunkle Abenddämmerung hinein. Der dichte Wald liess nur wenig vom goldroten Sonnenlicht durch die riesigen Baumkronen scheinen. Sie hätte es lieber, wenn sie den Sonnenuntergang in seiner voller Pracht sehen konnte. Doch das ging nicht. Schliesslich musste das Hauptquartier der unabhängigen Gilde Crime Sorciere stets verborgen bleiben. Das überraschenderweise stattliche, stolze Haus schien in diesem dunklen, wilden und unheimlichen Wald irgendwie Fehl am Platz zu sein. So war es Kinana jedenfalls vorgekommen, als Meldy und Sorano sie heute hierher gebracht hatten.

Die Lilahaarige seufzte. Einzelne Tränen flossen ihre Wangen runter.

Vor einer Woche war Fairy Tail aufgelöst worden. Kinana hatte am diesen Tag eine grosse Krise bekommen, wegen des Schlangengifts, dass sie immer noch in sich trug, und weil ihre Erinnerungen heftig, jedoch ohne Erfolg, zurück kommen wollten. Dies hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass sie beinah ihr Leben verloren hatte. Der Master hatte sie damals mit sich genommen und am gleichen Tag hatte er die Mitglieder Crime Sorciere herberufen. Soviel sie wahrgenommen hatte, konnte Master Makarov vor kurzem eine Verbindung machen zwischen ihr und der Schlange, die dem Magier von Oracion Seis Cobra einst gehört hatte. Makarov hatte lange Zeit mit Cobra und Jellal geredet, doch das war ausser Hörweite gewesen. Kinana erinnerte sich noch wage daran, wie die anderen sie auf ihrem Krankenbett angesehen hatte. Racer und Hoteye hatten die Lilahaarige fasziniert angesehen, der Mann namens Midnight war eingeschlafen, Meldy hatte immer zwischen Cobra und ihr neugierig hin und her geschaut, Angel hingegen hatte nach einem kleinen Schock alles versucht, um Kinana zum Lachen zu bringen und hatte ihr ausdrücklich erlaubt (befohlen), sie Sorano zu nennen.

Kinana hatte erfahren, dass der Master Jellal gebeten hatte, sie in Crime Sorciere aufzunehmen, da sie mit Fairy Tails Auflösung keinen Ort mehr hatte, wo sie hingehen konnte. Und da Master Makarov sich grosse Sorgen um sie machte, was ihre Amnesie und weitere Konsequenzen ihrer Rückverwandlung anbelangte, hielt er es für das Beste, dass Kinana nun erstmals an der Seite der Person blieb, dessen Stimme sie in ihren Gedanken hörte. Cobra... Erik...

Nun war Kinana leider von ihrer Krise so geschwächt, dass sie noch nicht reisefertig war. Cobra wollte bis zu ihrer Genesung an ihrer Seite bleiben, doch Jellal hatte Angst, dass die Lilahaarige deswegen einen weiteren Schock haben konnte. Darum hatte der Blauhaarige Meldy und Sorano befohlen, an Kinanas Seite zu bleiben, bis sie einigermassen genesen war. Somit konnte diese auch sich etwas mit den beiden Frauen von Crime Sorciere anfreunden.

Kinana hatte sich mit den beiden sehr gut verstanden. Sie hatten alles gemacht, damit ihre neue Gildenkameradin schnell wieder gesund wurde. Sorano erinnerte Kinana ein bisschen an Mirajane, nur dass sie etwas sadistisch war, und Meldy ähnelte ein wenig an Laki, mit dem Unterschied, dass die Pinkhaarige sich viel verständlicher ausdrückte.

Sorano und Meldy hatten am späten ihre neue Freundin in diesem Zimmer installiert und waren gegangen, weil Kinana ihnen gebeten hatte, sie momentan noch alleine zu lassen.

Und nun war sie hier. In einer neuen Gilde, mit neuen Beschützer. Irgendwie hatte Kinana das Gefühl, dass sie während ihrem ganzen Leben immer abhängig gewesen war. Zuerst von Cobra, dann von ganz Fairy Tail und jetzt von Crime Sorciere. Nie hatte sie geschafft, selbständig zu sein. Ausser damals, als sie sich auf dem Weg gemacht hatte, Erik zu finden... Merkwürdig. Immer wenn es um die Stimme in ihrem Kopf ging, wollte die Lilahaarige selbständig werden...

Kinana wusch die Tränen von ihren geröteten Wangen weg und strich über das violette Gildenzeichen von Crime Sorciere, das auf ihrem linken Oberschenkel war. Sie vermisste Fairy Tail. Sie vermisste die täglichen Prügeleien, das Lachen ihrer Kameraden. Was wohl Mirajane und Laki machten? Und die anderen? Würde Fairy Tail eines Tages wieder eröffnet werden? Würde alles so werden wie früher? Würde sie alle wiedersehen? Sie hoffte es.

Doch gleichzeitig hatte sie auch Angst davor. Denn Erik könnte Fairy Tail niemals beitreten, er trug eine zu dunkle Vergangenheit auf den Schultern. So gut Kinana sich auch in Fairy Tail gefühlt hatte, gleichzeitig hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, nicht wirklich da zu sein wo sie sollte. Immer wenn sie Eriks Stimme hörte, kam immer der Gedanke, dass jemand sie viel dringender brauchte als die Gilde, die sie aufgenommen hatte. Wenn Fairy Tail also wieder kommen würde, hiess das, dass sie Erik ein drittes Mal aufgeben musste und das wollte sie nicht. Schliesslich waren sie schon sieben Jahre voneinander getrennt gewesen und die Lilahaarige war sich sicher, dass dies Erik stark geschmerzt hatte. Genau wie sie, auch wenn Kinana sich nie richtig daran erinnern konnte. Nie fühlte sie sich geborgener, als wenn sie seine warme, tiefe Stimme hörte oder in seiner Nähe war. Kinana spürte irgendwie eine starke Verbindung zwischen sie beide. Diese Verbindung erschien ihr irgendwie unzerstörbar.

Sie wollte Fairy Tail zurück, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie Erik nicht ein weiteres Mal verlieren. Mavis, welchen Weg sollte sie nun nehmen? Sollte sie nach Fairy Tail zurückkehren, wo sie irgendwie ein Zuhause gefunden hatte? Oder sollte sie bei der Person bleiben, die sie als hässliche Schlange geliebt hatte? Das brachte nun das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Kinana fing leise an zu schluchzen.

Sie merkte nicht, wie ihre Zimmertür auf- und zuging. Auch nicht, wie Cobra leise durchs Zimmer schlich und sich hinter ihr setzte. Der Dragonslayer – im Pyjama ohne Oberteil bekleidet – machte sich grosse Sorgen um seine beste Freundin. Er hatte eine Weile lang vor ihrer Tür gestanden und somit hatte er ihre besorgten Gedanken gehört. Seine Gefühle mischten sich dabei in einem grossen, chaotischen Wirrwarr. Freude, endlich Cubelios – oder Kinana – wieder gefunden zu haben. Eifersucht auf Fairy Tail, das jedoch Hand in Hand mit einer gewissen Dankbarkeit gegenüber dieser Gilde ging. Trauer, dass Kinana sich nicht an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern konnte. Wut gegenüber der Person, die ihr diese Verwandlung angetan hatte. Sorge um Kinana, grosse Sorge. Und ein Gefühl, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie empfunden hatte... Liebe. Schon als er sie zum letzten Mal wieder gesehen hatte, war Cobra klar geworden, dass dieses wunderschöne Mädchen nicht länger sein bester Freund bleiben konnte. Allein im Moment, als sie fragte, ob er sie gerufen hatte und ihm klar wurde, wer sie war, hatte sich der Rothaarige hoffnungslos in sie verliebt. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihn so durcheinander gebracht und dabei hatte er in seinem Leben zahlreiche hübsche Mädchen gesehen. Doch alle hatten ihn immer kalt gelassen. Und keine hatte eine so atemberaubende Schönheit wie Kinana... vor allem jetzt. In ihrem bodenlangen grünen Nachthemd erschien sie ihm so zierlich wie die kleine Baby-Schlange, die er im Tower of Heaven aufgenommen hatte.

Leise setzte sich Cobra hinter ihr und schlang seine starken Arme um ihren schlanken Körper. Prompt hörte Kinana auf zu schluchzen. Behutsam strich sie über die feinen Muskel, die von einer gebräunten Haut überzogen waren.

„Erik", flüsterte sie schniefend.

„Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen traurig bist", erwiderte der Giftdragonslayer leise. Dies brachten Kinanas Tränen wieder zu fliessen. Cobra presste sie nun noch mehr gegen seine Brust. Einerseits um versuchen sie zu trösten. Andererseits um von ihrer Nähe zu profitieren. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass sie nun da war, bei ihm, dass kein magischer Rat sie wieder trennen würde.

Die Sonne war nun vollständig untergegangen, um den Platz im Himmel dem Mond und den Sternen zu überlassen. Cobra hörte, wie die Nachtiere langsam aufwachten. In der Ferne heulten Wölfe, näher konnte er einen alten Uhu hören. Cobra sah in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Wegen den dichten Baumkronen war nur wenig davon zu sehen. Doch der Drache konnte trotz allem die Sternschnuppen sehen, die den Himmel mit ihren silbernen Lichter zerrissen. Sie erinnerten ihn an das Versprechen, das er ihr eines Tages gegeben hatte. Doch mit Sternschnuppen konnte er auch etwas anderes tun...

 _Ich wünsche mir, dass Kinana glücklich wird._

Das war sein Wunsch. Ihm war es egal, ob Kinana Liebe oder Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Seit er wusste, was für Gefühle er für sie hegte, wollte er sie einfach glücklich sehen. Gleichzeitig wollte seine Drachenseite sie als sein Eigentum zu markieren.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an dich erinnern", riss Kinana ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Cobra antwortete nicht sofort, sondern liess sie etwas von sich wegschieben, sodass sie nun gegenüber sassen. Der Giftdragonslayer hätte für alle Ewigkeit in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen eintauchen können. Es war erstaunlich, wie ein einzelnes Wesen ihn so schwach und glücklich machen konnte.

„Immer wenn ich deine Stimme höre, verbreitet sich ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit in meinem Körper aus. Wir schienen schöne Momente zu haben, obwohl wir in einer dunklen Gilde waren. Ich möchte mich an diesen Momenten erinnern, sie scheinen mir so wertvoll zu sein."

„Das sind sie auch für mich", erwiderte Cobra und liess seinen Blick nach draussen schweifen. „Ich habe mit dir die schönsten Momente meines Lebens verbracht, egal wie schrecklich die Orte manchmal waren. Mit dir an meiner Seite schien mir alles weniger abscheulich als es in Wirklichkeit war. Als wir getrennt wurden... da war für mich eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Du warst mein einziger Freund und ohne dich konnte ich nicht mehr die schönen Dinge im Leben erkennen. Ich wurde kaltherziger, als ich es eh schon war... bis ich dich wieder traf."

Kinana musterte ihn genau. Natürlich war ihr schon beim letzten Mal aufgefallen, dass er gut aussah, doch irgendwie wurde es ihr erst jetzt klar. Er sah so gut aus mit nacktem Oberkörper und den verwuschelten weinroten Haaren. Seine Muskulatur war nicht zu stark und seine Bauchmuskeln waren irgendwie sexy. Doch am meisten faszinierte ihr die Narbe über sein rechtes Auge. Sanft hob sie ihre Hand und strich darüber. Kinana spürte, wie Cobra unter dieser sanften Berührung leicht erschauderte.

„Jetzt wo wir wieder in einer Gilde sind... wirst du mich erzählen, was wir alles gemeinsam erlebt haben?", fragte zögerlich. Cobra blickte sie leicht überrascht an.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Der alte Zwerg hat gesagt, dass es gefährlich sein kann, wenn du deine Erinnerungen wieder findest", erwiderte er besorgt. Kinana lächelte. Irgendwie fand sie es süss, wie er sich um sie sorgte. Dabei war er anders als die Männer in Fairy Tail. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Doch sie wusste nicht, was ihn von den Männern in Fairy Tail unterschied. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick oder einfach beim Gedanken an ihm schnell anfing zu klopfen. Er schien irgendwie gelassen und glücklich an ihrer Seite zu sein. Da dies bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht der Fall gewesen war, freute es Kinana Cobra so zu sehen. Wenn er glücklich war, dann auch sie.

„Du bist die Person, die wohl den Schlüssel zu meinen verlorenen Erinnerungen besitzt. Ich denke, mit dir es nicht gefährlich sein", lächelte sie. Cobra lächelte zurück und antwortete: „Ich weiss nicht, ob das gehen wird, aber egal was passiert, wir werden uns neue Erinnerungen machen. Das versprech' ich dir."

Eine Weile beobachteten sie einfach das Nachtleben draussen. Ein Fuchs schlich zwischen den Bäumen, der gelbe Blick einer Eule schimmerte auf einem Ast, die Wölfe heulten irgendwo in den Tiefen des Waldes. Kinana hätte nie gedacht, dass nachts im Wald genauso viel los sein würde wie tagsüber. Doch in der Nacht schien das Leben des Waldes ruhiger und geheimnisvoller. Genauso wie Cobra. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an ihn, das machte ihn für sie so geheimnisvoll. Als sie noch eine Schlange gewesen war, waren sie beste Freunde gewesen, da war sich die Lilahaarige sicher. Doch jetzt hatte sie irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich dies durch die jahrelange geändert hatte.

„Erik?"

„Hm..."

„Jetzt... wo ich ein Mensch bin... siehst du mich immer noch als dein bester Freund an?"

Cobra blickte sie überrascht an. Auf diese Frage war er gar nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ausserdem hatte er nicht auf ihre Gedanke aufgepasst, er wusste nicht, wie Kinana auf das kam. Der Rothaarige seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn sie ihre jetzige Beziehung klar stellen würden. Sachte packte Cobra ihre Handgelenke und zog Kinana gegen sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und spürte ihr Schaudern, als seine Lippen über die weiche, samtige Haut glitt.

„Weisst du... nachdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, war mir klar geworden, dass ich ab jetzt keine Freundschaft mehr empfinden konnte", flüsterte er. Bevor sie den Sinn des Satzes klar verstehen konnte, presste er sanft seine rauen Lippen gegen ihren weichen Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kinana den Kuss zögerlich erwiderte. Das sanfte Berühren ihrer Lippen blieb sanft, eingeprägt von der Unsicherheit eines ersten Kusses.

„Das wird eine schöne Erinnerung geben", flüsterte Kinana atemlos.

„Es wird auch nicht die letzt sein", grinste Cobra, bevor er prompt wieder von ihren Lippen Besitz ergriff, dieses Mal etwas leidenschaftlicher. Er drückte Kinana nach hinten auf die breite gepolsterte Fensterbank, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Die Lilahaarige hatte ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt, während er ihren Rücken umschlang. Mit der Zeit wurde er etwas mutiger und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, denn sie nach kurzem Zögern gewähren liess. Ihre Zungen spielten leidenschaftlich miteinander, sie spürten ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt schlagen. Bald entsiegelten sie ihre Lippen voneinander, da ihre Lungen empört nach Luft schrieen.

„Ich will für immer bei dir bleiben", keuchte Kinana. Egal was für Konsequenzen es haben konnte, sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen. Sie wollte mit dem Mann bleiben, für den ihr Herz schlug.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie gut es ist das zu hören", lachte Cobra und küsste ihre Stirn. Danach stand er auf und hob sie brautmässig hoch zu ihrem Bett. Schliesslich war Crime Sorciere eher selten im Hauptquartier und morgen wollte Jellal für eine neue Mission aufbrechen.

Als Cobra Kinana ins Bett legte, nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn bewusst auf die Matratze. Als er sie fragend anblickte, murmelte sie lächelnd: „Ich will in deinen Armen schlafen..."

Der Giftdragonslayer grinste glücklich und legte sich neben ihr unter der warmen Decke. Die Liebenden tauschten noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aus, bevor Kinana sich gegen seine harte Brust kuschelte und wohlig einschlief. Cobra beobachtete das zierliche Mädchen an, das ihn sicher zu einem besseren Menschen machen würde. Das Band, das sie aneinander bindet, schien ihn irgendwie unzerbrechlich. Egal was passieren würde, nie könnte er die Liebe zu diesem Mädchen aufgeben.

Cobra hauchte Kinana noch einen Kuss ins Haar, bevor er sie stärker gegen seinen Körper presste und auch er ins Reich der Träume fiel.


End file.
